PROJECT SUMMARY iDAPT?s Implementation Laboratory will support the emerging theme to use technology to support rapid cycle and real time deployment and testing of implementation processes and adaptations in cancer control. The Laboratory will do so via three distinct, yet interrelated Aims. First, iDAPT?s Developing Center will existing relationships with primary care and oncology clinics representing diversity in terms of geographic locations, clinic structure, and patient populations utilizing a Hub and Spokes framework. The Lab will start in Hubs, geographically co-located clinics at our two hubs in North Carolina (Wake Forest Baptist Health Network and Wake Forest Baptist Comprehensive Cancer Center) and Massachusetts (UMass Memorial Health, UMass- Baystate, and Reliant Medical Group). The Lab will grow in collaboration with our Spokes: existing virtual networks, including community-based oncology clinics affiliated with the Wake Forest National Community Oncology Research Program (NCORP) Research Base (over 900 total clinics) and the Veterans Health Administration clinics affiliated with the VA eHealth Quality Enhancement Research Initiative (eQUERI - a national implementation science initiative led by UMMS/VA dual investigators). Second, the Implementation Laboratory will provide critical infrastructure to facilitate the rapid initiation and successful conduct of cancer prevention and control implementation and methods studies concordant with Lab Member priorities and iDAPT?s emerging theme. Third, the Implementation Laboratory will maintain a Data Management Unit and Practice Surveillance Unit to ensure scientific rigor, identify best practices, and inform the refinement of Center resources to maintain and sustain the Lab. iDAPT?s Implementation Laboratory builds upon an existing robust infrastructure for clinical innovations, and support for evaluation. Lab infrastructure will emphasize shared governance with co-PIs located at Wake Forest and UMass with complementary expertise and experiences in the Hub and Spoke sites, state-of-the-art data management, and purposeful programmatic surveillance. The Implementation Laboratory will work closely with the Administrative Core and the Research Program to ensure the success of the iDAPT Developing Center.